housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
The Hot Springs Episode
The Hot Springs Episode is the 117th arc in Housepets!. This is the first part of the "Hot Springs" anthology that lasted for five arcs. Characters *Keene *Breel *Peanut *Grape *Sabrina *Ralph *Kevin *Fido *Mungo *Fox *Sasha *Tarot *Squeak *Max *Rex *Mr. Bigglesworth *Itsuki *Bino *Duchess *King *Bailey *Olive *Ace *Rook *Duke Plot On a cold snowy day, Keene and Breel are bundled in their home; since the power is out they are unable to get the fireplace working. Unable to handle the cold, Keene calls Spring Up Hot Springs Co. and requests their super deluxe package. A truck drives into town towing the entire hot spring. Peanut notices and alerts Grape in a very calm manner, explaining he took more than one of the calming treats from the medicine cabinet. Sabrina reprimands Keene for flaunting money yet again, but Keene offers to share the experience, and Sabrina reluctantly agrees to it. Meanwhile Sergeant Ralph has noticed the truck is blocking traffic and tries to impound it; sending Fox, Fido, Kevin and Mungo undercover into the spa in order to detain Keene (in their birthday suits.) Once inside (with Mungo wearing a bathrobe), they meet Sasha, who invites them to a party at an onsen. Fido tries to focus on the mission, but Sabrina tempts him into staying. At the onsen, Tarot and Peanut, as well as Grape and Max are relaxing when Kevin cannonballs in, the hot water burning him. Fox sees Sasha and tries to join in, but Fido orders him and Mungo to investigate the other baths for Keene. Mungo and Fox search for Keene throughout the spa (with Fox visibly jealous at the private snuggle baths), and are unable to find him. As Mungo keeps looking, Fox is pulled into the showers by Sasha. Despite her being Kevin's girlfriend, Sasha coaxes Fox into kissing her, where Kevin catches them in the act. Kevin confronts Fox on the matter, and Fox blurts out that he's still in love with Sasha and wants to date her. Kevin berates Fox for this; saying that he doesn't do "boyfriend" things with Sasha, such as trying to emancipate her from her abusive owner. Fox realizes the error of his ways, saying he wants a long term commitment, and apologizes. Sasha kisses him, saying that he'll find someone who will make him happy. Meanwhile Mungo has located Keene upstairs in the high-dive room. Mungo tries to have Duke sign an affidavit to prosecute Keene, but realizes he doesn't have his radio on him. Mungo returns to announce that they can now arrest Keene, and sends Fido out to fetch a radio. However, it is so cold that Fido becomes frozen in a block of ice on his way back. Ralph lets the team know that a blizzard is coming in, and since no one dry enough to leave, everyone is forced to stay in the spa until the snow lets up. Later in a private bath, Fox is relaxing when Mungo sheds his bathrobe and joins him, visibly embarassing Fox. Mungo tries to play footsie with Fox, but he ends up hurting him by accident. Events *Fox reveals he still harbors feelings for Sasha. *Everyone is trapped in the spa after a blizzard. Trivia *This arc is named after a popular trope, especially found in anime. *This arc is the first part of the "Hot Springs" anthology--arcs that take place in the hot springs; along with Hot Springs Encore, The Maxwell Thing, Hearts and Minds and No Time For Hot Springs!. *Fido's appearance in Party Goers marks the first time he has appeared in-comic since My Baby She Wrote Me A Letter in 2015. *An onsen is a type of Japanese hot-spring. *Magically Delicious is a reference to the cereal Lucky Charms. *Radio Horseplay originally featured a typo when Mungo says "Will you be willing to sign an affidavit do that effect?" This was later fixed. *We're Snowed In Again! is the second largest comic posted after We Don’t Need No Stinking Badger with 14 panels. **Incidentally, both strips were posted on Christmas. **The title is a reference to Jibblies 2 from Homestar Runner, the same as We're Snowed In!. *This is the third snow-in in-comic, behind We're Snowed In! and Snow Joke. Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2018 Category:Christmas Category:Romance Category:K-9 Unit Category:Hot Springs